Something's Following Us
by cbchick
Summary: story of a group of friends who get stranded in the middle of nowhere with something out there that is hunting them down.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Britt was standing outside waiting for Mal to pick her up. Becca and Nicole showed up and also sat next to Britt waiting.  
>"Mal takes so long dood." Nicole sighed.<br>"Well when she comes she'll say 'sorry i was fashionably late.' like she always does." Becca giggled.  
>"Exactly." Britt added. As they were talking, Mal finally arrived and hurried them to the car."We ain't got all day guys." Mal smirked.<br>"Pfft you were the one that was late ." Britt replied. Mal looked out the window. "Haha." Becca laughed.  
>"Alright let's go before we're really late." Mal said as she drove off.<br>They arrived at the school and got out of the car. Cori and Jess walked over to them.  
>"Jeez what took you guys so long?" Cori asked. "Uhh traffic?" Mal replied. "Meow!" Jess squealed. "Jess kudos to you. Now we have to get on the bus." Cori explained as she pointed to where the bus was.<br>Britt, Mal, Becca, and Nicole all looked over and seen everyone standing at the bus. "That's our bus?" Britt asked in shock. "It's gorgeous!" Nicole smiled. "Whoo! Partay!" Mal cheered. "Oh god." Britt said shaking her head.  
>They all walked over to the bus and greeted everyone.<br>"Sup girls." Andy smiled.  
>"Hey Andy!" Mal replied with a big grin on her face.<br>"Oh god." Britt said. "I'm just gonna go over here. bye you lovebirds." she added as she walked over to Omar and Brad. Nicole followed.  
>"Sup Girls." Brad smiled.<br>"nothin much. how about you two?" Britt replied.  
>"same." Brad said. "Hey Brad." Nicole waved.<br>"Sup Nicoleeeee!" He replied.  
>"Britt you say hi to them but not me." Omar sighed.<br>"Oh god fool -.-" Britt replied.  
>"What?" he shrugged.<br>Britt shook her head. "Hey Omar." she said.  
>"Damn. No hug or nothing." he answered.<br>Britt laughed as she walked over to him and hugged him. "Thats better." He smiled.  
>Krys was listening to her Ipod. "I WANNA SEE YOU MOVE MOVE SHAKE SHAKE NOW DROP WHAT YO MAMA SAID!" Krys said as she was dancing around the parking lot and junk.<br>"Krys shutup" Miko said. "you shutup -.-" Krys replied.  
>"I feel like raping a dog :B" Rob said coming out of nowhere. "That's gross." Rei replied. "I love you too Rei" Rob winked.<br>Guy was showing Willie his new car.  
>"This is a nice mustang." Willie said looking at the car.<br>"Yeah. I got it for $1500, and Cori likes it too." Guy laughed.  
>"I wanna ride in it!" Willie yelled.<br>"I was first you poon!" Cori replied walking over to them.  
>"Eww Cori ." Willie said.<br>"Shush." Cori said.  
>Kota was talking to Becca.<br>"How's Nicole?" He asked.  
>"She's fine, but are you?" Becca said.<br>Kota nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." He said.  
>A few minutes passed by and everyone got seated on the bus. Britt, Nicole, Becca, and Mal all sat in the back.<br>Omar, Andy, and Brad sat in the middle.  
>In the front was Cori, Guy, and Willie. Across from them was Krys, Miko, and Rob. Rei, Kota, and Jess also sat in the middle, across Omar, Andy, and Brad.<br>"This bus is the sh*t!" Brad said looking around.  
>"hell yea." Mal added.<br>After a few minutes the bus pulled out of the school driveway and drove off.  
>"Where are we headed too again?" Jess asked.<br>"The Bahamas." Brad answered.  
>"Oh dear." she replied.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was about 7:30pm and mostly everyone on the bus was either sleeping or listening to their Ipod.  
>Krys was laying on Miko while she listened to his Ipod.<br>Britt and Andy had switched places and now she was sitting next to Omar, and Andy was sitting next to Mal.  
>Nicole and Becca both were asleep. Kota was looking out the window.<br>Rob, Rei, and Jess were having there own little convo.  
>"Rob you need sleep." Jess suggested.<br>"Not-uh. I'm wide awake." Rob replied.  
>"Duuude Rob, look at that store over there." Rei said poiting at a magazine store with games.<br>"Rei you noob -.-" He replied.  
>"Oh dear." Jess said shaking her head.<br>Brad had walked over and sat with willie.  
>"eek! What do you want?" Willie asked.<br>"I want you Willie." Brad smirked.  
>"You sexy beast!" Willie replied.<br>"BRAD!" Lauren shouted as she walked all drunk like and sat on his lap. "Hey sexy." she smiled.  
>"wtf? Lauren did you bring some alcohol? -.-" Brad asked shaking his head.<br>She shrugged. "idk." she replied.  
>"OMg she did!" Willie yelled as he pulled out a bottle of tequila from her backpack.<br>"Throw that out now!" One of the teachers said. Willie nodded as he threw the bottle in the trash. The teacher then got up, walked over to Lauren, and smirked.  
>"let's have a talk about drinking Lauren." she smirked as she took Lauren and sat in the front. Brad and Willie giggled.<br>"Lauren's crazy." Britt laughed.  
>"yea she is. You want some?" Omar asked pulling out some starbursts.<br>"Sure." she smiled as she took out a pink one and ate it. Britt then leaned on him.  
>"I'm tired." she said yawning.<br>"Go to sleep then." Omar replied.  
>"don't leave me ok?" Britt said.<br>"Trust me. I won't." He smiled as she slowly closed her eyes.  
>Cori and Guy were holding hands while looking out the window.<br>"Everything looks nice. Especially with the lgihts on and stuff." Cori said amazed.  
>"yea its pretty but not as pretty as you." Guy smiled.<br>"Geno you poon." She laughed as she hugged him and junk.  
>"Another 2 hours and we'll be there." The teacher said.<br>Everyone sighed and either went back to sleep or did something else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was really quiet on the bus and mostly everyone was sleeping. Then out of nowhere _"BOOM!"_ A loud screeching sound rattled the whole bus and woke everyone.  
>"What the hell was that?" Brad asked looking out the window.<br>The bus slowly came to a stop as both the teachers, and the busdriver walked off the bus to see what the problem was. Everyone else was looking out the window. They were in a large field, it was night, and the road was empty.  
>One of the teachers walked back on the bus and sighed.<br>"It looks like one of our tires are flat." she explained to everyone.  
>"What? How?" Britt asked.<br>The teacher shrugged. "idk. stay clam everyone." the teacher replied as she started to walk back off the bus. As she did the bus driver rushed back in and closeed the doors.  
>"What happened?" the teacher asked.<br>"Ms. Rodriguez...she jus..vanished..." the bus driver hesitated to say.  
>"What do you mean vanished?" Willie asked getting worried.<br>"I'll go check it out." the teacher said. The bus driver quickly grabbed her arm.  
>"No..don't go out there." she replied.<br>"I'll be ok." she said as she left. The bus driver sighed and followed her.  
>"what's going on?" Britt asked looking around, then moved closer to Omar.<br>He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
>In a matter of minutes, everyone heard loud screams and then silence.<br>"what's going on out there?" Lauren said getting up and walking towards the door.  
>"Oh no..." she said.<br>Everyone looked at her.  
>"What?" CJ asked.<br>"the teacher and bus driver are gone." she replied.  
>"No way!" Cori said getting scared. "Are you sure?" she added.<br>"Oh i'm sure." Lauren said.  
>Krys and Miko got closer and held each other's hand.<br>Rob and Rei were giggling to themselves.  
>"This is like prom night!" Rob laughed.<br>"LOL yea." Rei agreed.  
>"oh shutup." Nicole said.<br>Mal jumped into Andy's lap and wrapped her arms around him.  
>Andy blushed. "You scared?" he asked.<br>"Hell yeah i am!" she replied holding him tightly.  
>He laughed. "I'll keep ya safe Mal." he smiled.<br>"Someone's gotta go check outside." Willie said as he and everyone else looked at Brad.  
>He sighed. "Alright i'll go. -.-" he said as he slowly walked over to the doors, and walked out.<br>Everyone stood looking out the windows as Brad walked around.  
>"So...you see anything?" Lauren asked.<br>Brad shook his head no. As he started walking back to the bus, he looked up and saw something circling the bus. "Oh sh*t!" he yelled as he quickly ran back onto the bus.  
>"What?" Krys asked following him.<br>"There's something out there, and it has wings." he replied.  
>"Wings?._." Krys said getting scared as she ran back over to Miko.<br>"Is it some sort of creature?" Omar asked.  
>"Seems like it." Brad said.<br>Britt's eyes widened as she started to shake. Omar felt her shaking and held her close.  
>"It's alright Britt. I'm here." he said holding her tight. Britt nodded.<br>Cori and Guy moved to the middle of the bus. "maybe it'll go away." Guy said.  
>"It better. I wanna go to the Bahamas -.-" Cori replied.<br>"And how will we get there? All the teachers and the bus driver are gone, and none of us can drive a bus :/" Lauren explained.  
>"we'll have to figure something out." Brad said.<br>"Dude this is hilarious!" Rob said laughing. "It's like some kinda of horror movie." he added.  
>"Shutup Rob." Mal said, still on Andy's lap.<br>"Yea dude. this is serious." Andy replied.  
>"Jus trying to keep the happiness around -.-" Rob said.<br>Lauren stood next to Willie. "i hope we get out of here." she sighed.  
>"You were the one that brought alcohol." Willie replied.<br>Lauren looked away. "I was hyper ." she said.  
>"Mhmm." Willie said. "Well i'm sure everything's gonna be ok." He smiled.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

CJ walked over and sat in the busdriver's seat. He strapped himself up.  
>"What're you doing?" Nicole asked.<br>"I think i can get us out of here." CJ said.  
>"You can drive a bus?" Britt asked.<br>"I've had experience with big cars so i'm pretty sure i can drive this bus." he replied.  
>"Well...i guess we're gonna be driving on a rim." Lauren added.<br>CJ nodded. "Yea but we're not that far from the bahamas." he said.  
>"True, but how are we gonna go to the bahamas without any teachers?" Kota asked.<br>"We're going there to get help." CJ said as he turned on the bus and slowly drove off.  
>Everyone sat back in a seat and looked out of their windows.<br>"What is that thing?" Krys asked.  
>"Who knows." Cori shrugged.<br>Becca sat next to Nicole.  
>"I hope it doesn't come back." she said.<br>Nicole nodded as she looked out the window. Her eyes widened.  
>"Uhh CJ..." Nicole said.<br>"Yea?" he said.  
>"You may wanna go a little faster." she explained.<br>"Why?" he asked.  
>"Because it's right behind us!" She yelled as she stood up and quickly walked towards Kota. He held her close.<br>"It's ok Nicole. CJ move it!" he yelled.  
>"Ok ok." CJ said as he pressed on the gas and went full speed.<br>"Sh*t! That thing is fast!" Brad said as he was looking at the creature. It smiled at him. "WTF?" he shouted.  
>"Eww i think it wants you ;-;" Jess said getting scared.<br>"Everything always wants Brad man -.-" Rob added.  
>Rei sat in the front seat behind CJ.<br>"We almost there?" he asked. CJ nodded.  
>"Hold on everybody!" He yelled as he made a sharp turn but accidently flipped the bus on its side. Everyone flew at different angles.<br>The creature disappeared.  
>CJ flew out of the window. Cori was pinned down in between two seats.<br>Guy woke up and quickly ran over to Cori. "Cori you ok?" he asked trying to get her out safely.  
>"I can't feel my leg." she said getting scared. "geno, i can't feel my leg!" she shouted again. Guy finally got her out of the seats and placed her on the ground.<br>"You're fine." he said smiling.  
>Nicole was unconscious. Kota picked her up and ran outside. He slowly placed her on the ground. "Nicole." he said.<br>Becca ran over to them. "NICOLE!" Kota screamed but there was no answer.  
>Miko and Krys were both sitting on the ground next to Brad, Jess, Rob, Rei, Lauren, Mal, Andy, and Willie.<br>Omar walked out of the rubble and looked around.  
>"where's Britt?" he asked. Everyone looked around slowly.<br>"idk." Becca said sadly. Omar's eyes widened as he ran back in the bus.  
>"Omar! That bus is no good!" CJ yelled.<br>"Britt!" Omar shouted as he looked all over for her. He came back out and sighed.  
>"She's not there." he said sadly.<br>"I'm sure she's ok Omar." Becca said trying to get him to not worry.  
>"BRITT!" He screamed. As he did that, Nicole slowly woke up. Kota smiled.<br>"Where's Britt?" Nicole asked. Kota shrugged. "We don't kno." he said.  
>Nicole got sad. Mal walked over to Nicole.<br>"Don't worry Nicole, i'm sure Britt's fine." Mal said sadly as she looked over at Omar still calling Britt's name.  
>Andy walked out of the bus with dust all over him.<br>"Andy!" Mal yelled as she ran over and hugged him.  
>"Hey Mal. Glad you're ok." he smiled hugging her back. He then loked at everyone and spotted Omar.<br>"What's up with Omar?" he asked.  
>"Britt's not here." Brad said sadly.<br>"What? Where is she?" he asked.  
>Everyone shrugged. Andy sighed.<br>Britt woke up and rubbed her head. It was bleeding on the side. She then slowly looked around.  
>"Where am i?" she said as she noticed she was in a cornfield.<br>She stood up and started walking. As she was walking, She saw a shadow above her. Britt looked up and saw the creature smiling at her. "sh*t!" she yelled as she started running. The creature flew after her.  
>"Why is it always me?" she said while running.<br>Omar noticed someone running towards them and smiled.  
>"Britt!" he yelleda s he started to run towards her but then stopped.<br>"what is it Omar?" Brad said walking up to her.  
>"that's not Britt." he said pointing at the girl.<br>Brad looked over and his eyes widened.  
>"Lily?" he said in shock.<br>Lily ran up to him and hugged him.  
>What're you doing here?" he asked.<br>"i was with my parents and out of nowhere something attacked us and my parents are gone." she explained hugging him.  
>"Lily, did you see Britt anywhere?" Omar asked.<br>Lily shook her head no. He got sad.  
>Lily!" Cori, Jess, and Krys shouted as they all ran over and hugged her.<br>"Hey guys! You're all ok?" she asked.  
>They nodded. "But Britt is missing." Krys said sadly.<br>"oh my ._." Lily replied. "I hope she's ok." she added.  
>"She better be." Omar said getting worried. Becca walked over and hugged him.<br>Nicole also hugged him.  
>"Don't worry Omar. Britt's strong. She can handle herself." Nicole smiled.<br>"Yea." Becca added.  
>Omar smiled.<br>"Are we gonna leave now?" Willie asked.  
>"We can't. We can't leave Britt." Brad explained.<br>"Yes we can't leave my wife ;-;" Krys said.  
>"C'mon, we're gonna go look for her." Brad suggested as he started to walk off with Omar.<br>Everyone slowly followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As everyone was walking, Lily noticed an old farmhouse.  
>"Brad look." Lily said as she pointed towards the house.<br>"No way..." he said as he ran over to it. Everyone followed.  
>"It looks old." Willie said looking at the house.<br>"and grainy." Cori added.  
>"I'm going inside to check it out." Brad said as he walked inside.<br>"Me too." Omar added as he followed Brad.  
>"Pfft i'm staying out here." Nicole sighed.<br>"Same here." Jess replied as she sat down next to Nicole.  
>"Might as well stay too." CJ said as he also sat down.<br>Mal, Andy, Willie, Lauren, Krys, Miko, Rei, Rob, and Guy also stayed outside.  
>Omar and Brad went up the stairs and noticed an empty room.<br>"Brad look." Omar said pointing at an old diary.  
>Brad walked over and picked it up.<br>"Hmm..i wonder whats in it." he said as he started to open it. As he did, a sound came from the other room.  
>Omar and Brad looked over to the other room and slowly walked towards it.<br>They both heard rattling sounds.  
>Brad realized it was coming from a closet. He then signaled Omar to go on the other side.<br>"On three, we both open the closet." Brad whispered.  
>Omar nodded.<br>"1, 2, 3!" Brad said as he and Omar both opened the closet door.  
>A girl fell out and landed on the floor.<br>"Britt!" Omar shoutd as he helped her up and hugged her.  
>"what were you doing in there Britt?" Brad asked.<br>"That thing was chasing me." she explained.  
>"You're bleeding." Omar said looking at her head.<br>"I'm ok tho." she smiled.  
>"Ok let's go." Brad said as he walked back down the stairs.<br>Britt and Omar followed.  
>As they walked back outside, everyone stood up and hugged Britt.<br>"Britt!" Mal shouted as she hugged her tightly.  
>"ouch Mal." she laughed.<br>"Wife! ;-;!" Krys also shoutd as she hugged her.  
>"Brittany!" Jess yelled.<br>Britt hugged everyone and noticed Lily.  
>"Lily? What're you doing here?" Britt asked.<br>"I was on a road trip with my family and some thing attacked us." Lily explained.  
>As she said that, the creature appeared and grabbed Lily.<br>"Lily!" Everyone yelled as they grabbed onto her arm.  
>"Brad! Help Me!" She shouted.<br>"Lily!" Brad yelled as he tried to fend the creature off.  
>It roared very loud and pushed everyone back. They all fell on the ground.<br>Lily screamed as the creature flew away with her in his arms.  
>"BRAD!" Lily screamed.<br>"LILY!" Brad yelled as he ran after her.  
>"We have to get outta here!" Jess said as she started to cry.<br>"We're not leaving Lily." Willie said.  
>Brad finally stopped chasing after the creature and fell to his knees.<br>"LILY!" he yelled as he punched the ground with his fist.  
>Jess ran over to him and hugged him.<br>Cori and Guy both sighed.  
>"Maybe he isn't going to kill her." Cori said.<br>"No no. Lily's done for." Rob replied. Brad looked over at him with an angry face. He stood up and walked over to Rob.  
>"Don't ever say that agin when i'm around! Got it?" Brad said angrily.<br>"Damn Brad. calm down. Lily's gone dude." Rob sighed.  
>Brad punched Rob in the face.<br>"stfu!" he said angrily.  
>Jess grabbed Brad by his arm and walked away with him.<br>Rob rubbed his lip as he got up.  
>"he has anger problems." Rob said.<br>"rob shutup. you kno how he feels about Lily." Nicole said.  
>Rob shrugged.<br>"Don't be an ass Rob." Krys said.  
>"whatever. let's jus go." he replied.<br>"we can't. Brad won't leave without Lily." Willie said.  
>"ugh!" Rob said as he sat back down.<br>Everyone else sat down and waited.  
>Brad was talking to Jess.<br>"I'm not leaving without her Jess. you kno i wouldn't do that." he explained.  
>"I kno Brad. We're with you all the way." Jess smiled.<br>"Thanks." he samiled back.  
>"Heey that's what best friends are for right?" she replied.<br>"yeah." he laughed as he hugged Jess.  
>They both stood up and walked back over to the group.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ok guys, The creature took Lily that way, so thats where we're headed too." Brad said as he pointed at the road in the distance.  
>"It looks scary." Britt said getting scared.<br>"But we're going as a group so we'll be ok." Willie replied.  
>Everyone stood up and started walking in the distance.<br>They all remained very clsoe to each other and looked around as they walked.  
>Nicole stopped as she looked in the cornfield. She had seen something running across it.<br>Kota stopped and turned around. "What is it Nicole?" he asked.  
>"I thought...nvm." Nicole said as she shook her head and continues walking.<br>Kota looked at her confused and kept on walking.  
>Mal and Andy were holding hands and Mal stayed close to him.<br>Krys grabbed Miko's arm and walked with him.  
>"Don't worry Miko, if the creature gets you, i'll try my best to help you." she giggled.<br>"Don't you mean if it gets you?" Miko replied.  
>"It won't ._." Krys said.<br>Miko shrugged. "You never know." he added.  
>"Oh god Miko. You're getting her paranoid." Rei said looking at Krys.<br>"oh god." Rob said. "You two aggrivate me." he added rolling his eyes.  
>"Whatever Rob." Miko said.<br>Britt and Omar were walking together.  
>"So how long was it chasing you?" Omar asked.<br>"Idk. I was running through the cornfield and found that house and so i hid there." Britt explained.  
>"It didn't follow you?" Omar asked again.<br>"I guess not." Britt shrugged.  
>"Maybe that's because it saw Lily." Cori said walking up to them.<br>"What do you mean?" Britt asked.  
>"Well you said it stopped chasing you, and maybe a few minutes after you hid, it saw Lily and went after her." Cori explained.<br>"Good point." Omar said.  
>Just then, the creature showed up once more and roared very loud pushing everyone back.<br>In a matter of minutes, it had disappeared again.  
>Everyone stood up and looked around.<br>"Is everyone here?" Brad asked looking around.  
>"Yea i think so." Andy replied.<br>"Wait..where's Nicole?" Mal replied.  
>"Damn!" Kota said angrily. "It took her." he added.<br>"It took Nicole ;-;" Britt said getting sad.  
>"We'll find her guys." Brad answered. "Besides, i don't think it kills them right away. it probably waits for a while. So we still have some time. Now let's keep moving." Brad explained.<br>Everyone nodded and followed brad.  
>The creature dropped Nicole in some sort of cage and flew away.<br>She looked around and noticed Lily.  
>"Lily?" Nicole asked as she walked over to her.<br>"Nicole!" Lily shouted as she hugged her.  
>"It got you too huh?" Lily said.<br>"Yea." Nicole nodded.  
>"But Brad is on his way to save us." she added.<br>Lily smiled. "At least we're still alive." she said.  
>Nicole agreed.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Brad noticed an old barn and walked towards it.  
>Everyone followed.<br>"Is that a barn?" Mal asked pointing at it.  
>"Yea." Britt replied.<br>"Let's go." Brad said as he ran up to the barn.  
>"Ok. We don't need everyone to go so 2 other people can come with me." Brad added.<br>"I will." Kota replied.  
>"Me too." Omar added.<br>Brad nodded.  
>"Be careful Omar." Britt said hugging him.<br>"I will, don't worry." Omar replied.  
>Brad, Kota, and Omar slowly walked into the barn as everyone else sat outside.<br>"Soo i'm bored." Cori sighed.  
>"I wonder if there's a dog around." Rob said rolling his eyes.<br>"You're gross Rob." Mal replied.  
>"Lmfao Rob." Andy laughed.<br>"Miko dun leave meh ;-;!" Krys said holding onto Miko.  
>"Well seems like i can't can i?" Miko sighed. Krys laughed.<br>"Oh god." Rei said.  
>"hey look!" Jess shouted pointing at a figure walking over to them.<br>"What is it?" Britt asked.  
>"It looks like a person." CJ said squinting his eyes so he could see.<br>The figure walked closer and noticed the group of people.  
>"I'm lost." The boy said.<br>"Who are you?" Jess asked.  
>"My name is Shane. idk how i got here." he explained.<br>"By the creature?" Mal asked.  
>"I guess so." he replied.<br>Brad, Omar, and Kota noticed stairs and walked over to them.  
>"Do you think they're down there?" Omar asked.<br>"Could be." Kota replied.  
>"C'mon." Brad said as he walked down the stairs. Omar and Kota followed.<br>"Hey Lily, i think i hear footsteps." Nicole said looking around.  
>"Really? Where?" Lily asked.<br>"Idk somewhere around us." Nicole replied.  
>Suddenly, it got really quiet.<br>"I'm scared." Lily said moving next to Nicole. As she did, A girl was thrown on top of her.  
>"wth?" Lily said rubbing her head.<br>"That thing is fugly and put his nastay claws on me -.-" She complained.  
>"Britt?" Nicole said looking at the girl.<br>"Nicole! Lily! You're ok!" Britt shouted as she hugged them both.  
>"How'd you get here?" Nicole asked.<br>"That stupid creature attacked us outside and i wound up getting caught T.T" Britt explained.  
>"Where is everyone else?" Lily asked.<br>"Well..Kota, Brad, and Omar are looking for you guys..well..us now, and everyone else ran in different directions." Britt replied.  
>"Wait...Brad, Kota, and Omar are in here looking for us?" Nicole asked getting happy.<br>"yep." Britt said.  
>"I love Brad!" Lily smiled.<br>"I love you too Lily." Brad smiled as he walked over to them.  
>"Brad!" Lily yelled as she hugged him.<br>"Kota ;-;!" Nicole shouted as she also hugged him.  
>Britt stood up and saw Omar.<br>"Britt you're ok!" Omar said as he hugged her.  
>"Yeah." she replied.<br>"Britt where is everyone else?" Brad asked.  
>"Idk the creature attacked us again and they all ran in different directions." Britt explained.<br>"ANDY!" Mal yelled as tears rolled down her face.  
>She fell to the ground and began to cry.<br>"I'm so scared. I don't wanna be alone." She said crying.  
>"I'm here Mal." Andy smiled. Mal looked up and noticed Andy standing in front of her with his hand out.<br>"Andy.." she said as she grabbed his hand and stood up.  
>"I'm gonna protect you Mal." Andy said as he hugged her.<br>She smiled and hugged him back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Britt, Lily, Nicole, Omar, and Brad all ran out of the barn and looked around.  
>"Man..why did everyone have to run off in different directions. -.-" Brad sighed.<br>"They're all in a house hiding." said a voice coming from the side of them.  
>Britt turned around and jumped.<br>"OMFG! Arthur you scared the hell out of me!" she said.  
>Arthur laughed.<br>"Sorry Britt." he replied.  
>"Arthur what're you doing here?" Omar asked.<br>"Same as you guys, trying to kill this damn monster." he said.  
>"Ooh." Omar replied.<br>"Now c'mon i'll take you to where everyone else is." Arthur said as he walked off.  
>Everyone followed.<br>Jess, Cori, and Guy hid behind the couch.  
>"You think Brad found them yet?" Cori asked.<br>"Yea. I'm pretty sure he did." Jess replied.  
>"Shhhh!" Guy said to the girls.<br>CJ hid with Willie, Lauren, Rob, and Rei.  
>Andy and Mal hid together, and Miko and Krys also hid together.<br>"Someone's coming." Willie whispered. Everyone stayed quiet.  
>"Hello?" Lily whispered walking in.<br>"OMFG! Lily! Nicole! Britt!" Jess, Cori, and Krys yelled as they ran up and hugged them. Brad, Omar, and Kota walked over to Willie.  
>"How'd you guys get here?" Brad asked.<br>"idk some guy brought us here." Willie replied.  
>"Where is he now?" Omar asked.<br>Willie shrugged.  
>"Are you guys ok?" Jess asked while hugging them.<br>Britt, Nicole, and Lily all nodded and smiled.  
>Mal ran up and hugged Britt from behind.<br>"Britt! ILY!" She smiled.  
>"Mal! You're ok too." Britt replied.<br>"I kept her safe." Andy said cheesing.  
>"You did a good job, for once -.-" She replied.<br>"yeah yeah." Andy said.  
>A boy walked in with a big old spear in his hands.<br>"I need some help." he said looking around.  
>"With what? and who are you?" Willie asked.<br>"My name is Chase, and i need help defeating the creature." he explained.  
>"Oh well i ain't helping. ." Willie said as he sat down in the chair.<br>"Anyone else?" Chase asked.  
>Brad stood up. "I will." he said.<br>"okie dokie. let's go then." Chase said as he walked out. Brad followed.  
>"Be careful Brad!" Lily shouted as he walked out. He turned around.<br>"Will do!" He smiled.  
>Everyone ran over to the windows and watched the show (lol)<br>"Ok soo..Chase what do you want me to do?" Brad asked.  
>"Just stand there. you're bait." he explained.<br>"Wtf?" Brad shouted. "this isn't funny. -.-" he added.  
>Just then, a shadow flew over Brad. He looked up.<br>"Oh god." Brad sighed.  
>The creature dashed down at Brad but before it could attack, Chase pushed him out of the way and he fell to the ground. Brad looked up and saw the spear threw<br>the creature's chest with Chase holding it. He took the spear out and the creature fell to the ground. In a matter of minutes, the creature had been dead and faded away.  
>Everyone cheered inside and out.<br>After a few minutes the police finally arrived and everyone was relieved.  
>They all arrived back at their school safely and returned home.<br>"That was one hell of a vacation." Britt said walking down the street.  
>"Hellz yeah!" Mal replied walking next to her.<br>Jus then, a shadow flew over them and they both looked up and screamed.  
>In a matter of minutes, they were gone.<p>

**The End**

**THE END**


End file.
